


sharing is caring (but did they ever care?)

by anyabarnes



Series: whumptober 2019! [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 7, Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Isolation, Losing friends, Ned Leeds and MJ are not good friends, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Toxic Friendships, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: Peter knows Ned and MJ don't like him. How could they?





	sharing is caring (but did they ever care?)

**Author's Note:**

> day seven of whumptober: ISOLATION
> 
> i took a lil bit of a different road on this fic. it's more just vent than anything, really.
> 
> click out if you don't feel like u are in a great mindset. this fic will always be here. come back when u are feeling better, seriously.

They don’t care. 

Even though Peter knows this, it still hurts. The ache in his heart when they ignore him, the pull he feels when they tell him to shut up. It _hurts_. He knows they don’t like him, but why would they? Peter knows he’s annoying. They’ve told him. 

_You know you’re the annoying one of the friend group, right? _

He doesn’t eat lunch with them, he eats in the library. They ignore him whenever he sits with them, whispered plans to go get lunch or see a new movie. He’s always left out. But he’s not really surprised. He talks too much about the things he likes. He needs to give them more time to talk. That’s the polite thing to do, anyways. 

_Shut up, Peter! No one cares anyways._

They don’t text him. Not that they ever really did. Peter grits his teeth as he watches Ned’s phone light up with a Snapchat notification from MJ, or as he sees MJ’s Instagram bing with a sent post from Ned. It hurts, but he doesn’t think about the unread messages. Or the ones that sit with the little Instagram heart under them, his friends not caring enough to actually respond to them. Messages with ‘oof’ blipping up under them, a sting in his heart. An obvious show of not caring. 

_Peter talks too much. _

They don’t actually care about him. They pretend, hollows laughs following his jokes, half-hearted responses thrown at his attempts to hang out. He tries, he tries so hard, for just an ounce of their love. He never finds it. 

_Peter can you move over? You are always taking up too much space._

They snap at him. All the time. Little bits thrown here and there. Telling him he’s annoying. Telling him he complains too much. Telling him he doesn’t matter. It burns. He’s learned he’s not allowed to do that-not allowed to talk to them, to vent to them, to be _happy._ It’s easier to pretend that they care when they don’t have anything to care about. 

_We’ve heard this before. We don’t really care, Peter._

It hurts, watching Ned and MJ become close. Watching them as they spend more and more time with each other, weekends spent with Peter forgotten, movie nights with Peter’s unread texts sitting on their phone. It hurts. Ned was once his friend. His closest friend. Now it feels like Peter doesn’t even know him. 

_Can you stop talking? It’s getting pretty annoying._

Peter just smiles. It’s easier to pretend he’s happy. 

_You’re being manipulative. _

Peter stops eating lunch with them. Hanging out with them. Talking to them. It hurts, watching them hang out with each other. Watching them laugh and smile and talk. They never did that with him. They’re happier without him. 

_You’re trying to guilt trip us._

Were they ever really happy with him? Thinking back, they never really cared. Peter wouldn’t expect them too, though. He’s annoying. He’s stupid. He talks too much and too loud. They don’t miss him. They never even noticed him. 

_Can you stop bragging about your grades? You’re making us feel bad? _

Peter cries at night, watching and rewatching their Snapchat stories, their Instagram posts, inside jokes thrown around in comments. They never do that with him. They are better without him. He knows it. 

_Peter, you’re so spoiled. Stop complaining so much._

They don’t even notice it, that’s what hurts the most. They don’t notice as he stops eating lunch with them. They don’t notice as he stops hanging out with them, stops coming to movie nights. They don’t say a thing to him, just sideways glances thrown here and there when they think Peter isn’t watching. They don’t really care. 

_Oh my God, Peter. We don’t care!_

Sometimes, Peter wonders if they ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed!
> 
> if u can relate to this in any way, i am sorry and i love u with all my heart. if u need someone to talk to please talk to me on tumblr @anyabarnes. my inbox is always open, regardless of who u are or what u have to say.
> 
> give yourself a break. go to bed early tonight. change your sheets and take a shower. finish a piece of work u haven't gotten to, or stop working if that is all u have been doing. u deserve love. <3


End file.
